With the development of display technology, more and more display panels are integrated with a touch function based on a mutual-capacitive touch technology or a self-capacitive touch technology. As compared with the mutual-capacitive touch technology, the self-capacitive touch technology is more applicable to light and thin display panels since only one layer of touch electrodes are needed.
Currently, in a self-capacitive touch display panel, a common electrode in the display panel is divided into multiple block-shaped electrodes and is driven in a time-division manner, and the common electrode further serves as touch electrodes, which further reduces thickness of the display panel, improves production efficiency and lowers production cost.
However, in the self-capacitive touch display panel, each block-shaped electrode needs to be connected to a driving circuit via a single electrode lead, to ensure the touch sensitivity of the display panel. In this case, there are multiple electrode leads in the display panel. Particularly, the larger the size of the display panel is, the more the electrode leads in the display panel are. For example, if the display panel includes block-shaped electrodes arranged in N rows and M columns, there are N*M electrode leads correspondingly; here, M and N are integers larger than 1. Taking a 5-inch display panel as an example, 448 leads are needed. Therefore, the development of the self-capacitive touch display panel is limited greatly.